Un regalo dificultoso
by KEangelyy
Summary: [AU] SasuHina Lo único que necesitaba era algo de ayuda en la búsqueda del regalo de Hinata Hyuga, solo eso... ¿Que hice para merecer a estos idiotas? -¡SakuraChan! Esto le encantará a HinataChan..!- -¡Eres un idiota Naruto! Un beibydoll no es un regalo apropiado para regalar en navidad... ¿Verdad, SasukeKun?- -Talvez los ganchos para ropa sirvan para estrangular me...-


/AU/

/OOC/

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.. Son y seran de Masashi Kishimoto_

¡Espero les guste!

…..

Eran las 10:17 de la mañana del día 22 de Diciembre.. Hacia mucho frio, los niños corrían de un lado a otro con sus suéteres, guantes y gorros  
de colores navideños.. Los adultos con grandes bolsas en ambos brazos y los jóvenes con grandes sonrisas presumiendo sus hermosas dentaduras.. Un día hermoso y lleno de co_

-¡Mira! ... Ramen al 50% de descuento- Unos bellos ojos azules miraban con adoración el cartel del local **"IchirakuRamen 🎈 50% de descuento en estos días festivos"**

-No tenemos tiempo para esto, Naruto- Una chica de cabello corto y mirada fastidiosa le responde al joven ojiazul.. -Vamos..- Agarra al joven del cuello de la chamarra Anaranjada.. El chico solo se deja jalar murmurando _No me olvidaré de ti, mi ramen al 50% de descuento_.. -Espera..- Se detiene frente a una tienda de joyería. El pobre chico cae al pavimento de sentón. Los verdes ojos de la chica brillan de alegría al ver en la repisa unos hermosos aretes de brillantes... Se recarga en la ventana con ambas manos y mirada decidida ..

-Serán míos, No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, serán míos..- Su voz era algo tenebrosa..

El chico ya se encontraba a su lado con una expresión de terror y miedo _Solo espero que no me haga bailar vestido de Chica para unos señores, como el año pasado.. Aún recordar a KakashiSensei entre el público y esa cámara de video .. me da escalofríos_ El chico al recordar ese día se abrazó así mismo -Y ni siquiera un mísero peso recibí, solo la humillación pública por parte de KakashiSensei al subir el vídeo a Internet- Sacudió sus dorados cabellos para apartar la nieve.. -SakuraChan..- Con un dedo enguantado se dispone a dar unos golpecitos en el hombro de la chica.. -Tenemos que darnos prisa.. Sasuke nos espera en el centro comercial..- la jovencita al sentir el tacto y el recordatorio, soltó un gran suspiro helado para después darse vuelta..

-Lo se, lo se ...- Mete sus delicadas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo color plata .. -Volveré..- le lanza una mirada de reojo a los aretes..

El joven rubio solo ríe al mirar a la pelirosa...

...

 **"KuselyCial"**  
 **_10:38 AM_**

 _ **-Eso**_ s idiotas- Un joven de unos 23 años, y cabello negro algo alborotado esperaba con ya su paciencia al límite en una banca a lado del Centro Comercial a sus amigos

Unas cabelleras rosa y dorada venían llegando al encuentro..

El joven azabache se levantó de la banca para no recibir el impacto que se venía acercando a gran velocidad..

 **¡Crack!**

-Idiota..- El joven rubio se había resbalado en el piso cubierto de hielo para caer impactado en la pequeña banca antes ocupada..

-¡Cállate, dattebayo!- Con ayuda de la pelirosa logro ponerse en pie -¡Mi espalda..!- Con su mano derecha se acariciaba la espalda ..

-Caminen..- A paso rápido, los tres entraron al Centro Comercial..

-Bien..- Sakura se trono los dedos, en sus ojos se provocó un incendio -¡A buscar el regalo perfecto para nuestra amiga HinataChan!- Sus pies empezaron a ir en local a local, los dos muchachos le seguían el paso con dificultad ..

-SasukeKun.. ¿a HinataChan le gustan los animales, verdad?-

-Los conejos son sus favoritos- fue la respuesta del azabache .. -Esa fue mi primera opción .. pero .. la descarte al saber que El perro de Kiba le regalará 2 conejos blancos.. Hanabi me lo dijo..-

-Ohh ... - la jovencita vago su mirada jade alrededor.. Mientras tanto.. Naruto sostenía un bonito vestido de olanes color rojo ... _¡Esto le encantará a HinataChan! Dattebayo..!_ Salió del local con la intención de mostrarse lo a su amigo..

-¡Sasuke! ¡Encontré el regalo perfecto!- Tomo a los dos de las manos para entrar a ver el vestido..

Una señora de unos 40 o 42 años tenía el vestido _El del joven rubio_ en sus manos..

-Disculpe señora..- La joven pelirosa le hablo a la señora .. -Mi amigo- Apunto a Naruto a su lado izquierdo -Lo vio primero...-

-No me interesa, Niña- La señora se dió la vuelta con dirección al mostrador ..

-¡Como se atreve a hablarme así ..!- Detuvo a la señora con sus palabras.. -D-E-M-E E-S-E V-E-S-T-I-D-O..-

-Patética niña .. ¿Y ese cabello? No le daré este bello vestido a una niña con ese color horrible de cabello y ni hablar de esa forma de hablar tan grosero..-

-S-sakuraChan, Ya no importa.. Talvez si buscamos encontremos otro igual- dijo Naruto con timidez

-Aunque me duela admitirlo, tiene razón el idiota.. - Lo apoyo el azabache

-Niña mal educada.. Aprende de tu amigo Naranja y del niño emo-

Sasuke y Naruto que sostenían a una pelirosa rabiosa de ambos brazos la soltaron al escuchar lo último dicho por la señora.

-Quítale esos aretes baratos-

-¡Arrancarle el cabello, no te olvides de eso, dattebayo!

...

 **Una hora después**

-Era tu pelea Sakura, no la mía.. - El joven azabache tenía la cara rasguñada, un zapato le faltaba y un arete _que no es suyo_ colgado en su oreja izquierda.

-¡Fue divertido, dattebayo!- El estado del rubio era peor: A su chamarra le faltaba una manga, sus guantes desaparecieron, no tenia zapatos ni calcetines y le dieron unos electro choques los guardias de seguridad..

-No es mi culpa que los de seguridad intervinieran- Ella solo se había roto una uña de la mano derecha y le faltaba una bota..

-Nos vetaron a los tres.. Estoy molesto, muy molesto.. así que caminen-

-¡Tambien es tu culpa, dattebayo!- Le reclamo el rubio a su amigo..

-¡Que me miras!.. ¿¡Nunca habías visto una mujer antes?!- Las personas alrededor los miraban con miedo y una que otra se reía ..

-Sakura.. Quiero encontrar un regalo para Hinata antes de mis 80 años... - El azabache ya estaba cansado, fastidiado y muy, muy molesto _¡¿Quienes se creen que son para botarlo?! ¡A mi! Sasuke Uchiha!.._

Divisaron otra tienda de ropa..

-¡SakuraChan! Esto le encantará a HinataChan..!-

-¡Eres un idiota Naruto! Un beibydoll no es un regalo apropiado para regalar en navidad... ¿Verdad, SasukeKun?- El lugar resultó ser un caos por culpa de Naruto y su idea..

-Talvez los ganchos para ropa sirvan para estrangular me...- Miraba los ganchos con mucha atención .. -Idiota, no le regalaré eso a Hinata.. Mi hermano me lo sugiero antes de salir de la casa, mi madre le aventó el florero por darme esas ideas - Se rió al recordar a su pobre hermano arrodillado pidiendo perdón a su madre..

Naruto indignado devolvió la prenda a su sitio -Amargado..- al instante una sonrisa zorruna se formó en el rostro del rubio .. -Le diré a Hinata han que se compre unos de estos.. Y los modele para mí..-

-No aprecias tu vida, ¿Verdad?- Sasuke sacudía con mucha fuerza al joven rubio ..

La pelirosa los saco del local antes de que armaran un escándalo ..

¡Mira !- El rubio apunto a un globero afuera de un local de juguetes para niños .. -A Konohamaru le encantan los globos-

Unos minutos después, un muchacho rubio _que podría pasar por un vagabundo_ sostenía un gran globo de elefante ..

-¿Enserio? .. ¿Un elefante?- La cara de la muchacha parecía un poema bastante confuso..

El rubio se disponía a responder a su compañera, sino fuera por un niño que con una agilidad digna de un ninja le arrebató el globo..

-¡Ladrón!- El rubio corrió tras el niño, seguido por la pelirosa .. El niño se metió en la multitud para luego subir al ascensor..

-¡Maldito Mocoso!- El rubio trato de seguirle por las escaleras, al llegar al final del ascensor lo perdió ...

-¿¡Porque?!- En su carita se apreciaban cascadas de lágrimas

-Ya se fue, hay que dejarlo ir, Naruto..- Al llegar a su lado, la pelirosa le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo.

-Ya encontré el regalo perfecto.. ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?- Con confusión y una cajita plateado en su mano derecha confronto a sus dos amigos..

-¿¡Y tú de dónde demonios apareciste?!-

...

 **25 de Diciembre 05:33 AM**  
 **Mansión Hyuga**

¡Es hermoso, SasukeSan!- Una linda muchacha con unos resplandecientes ojos de luna y cabello azulado, se hallaba admirando la hermosa pulsera azul cielo.. Un mensaje en piedreria se mostraba ***El destino nos unió.. Yo me encargaré de demostrar que no se equivocó*** Las lágrimas eran visibles en los ojos color luna.. -Lamento que mi padre aún no acepte nuestra relación..- la alegría fue reemplazada por tristeza .. -Todo fuera d-diferente.. No estarías aquí de contrabando para verme en Navidad..-

-No te preocupes por eso...- Con uno de sus dedos, levamto la cabeza de la joven Hyuga .. -Hasta que ese día llegué.. haré cualquier cosa para mirarte..-

-S-sasukeSan..- Sus labios ya se encontraban a centimetros de rozarse ...

Un rubio imperativo entro por la ventana..

-¡HinataChan... Nececito ayuda! SakuraChan quiere vender todo mi ropa para comprarse unos tontos aretes!..-

La risa melodiosa de la señorita Hyuga fue lo último que escucho Naruto después de ser lanzado por un furioso Azabache por la ventana que da a la piscina de los Hyuga.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **...**_

 **Hice lo mejor que pude u.u**

 **Lamento los errores ortográficos y redacción**

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí.. ¡Gracias por leer! 😘**


End file.
